Burn, Baby, Burn
by devilssmile666
Summary: The Grissom household catches fire, and two innocent lives are trapped inside. GSR


Burn, Baby, Burn!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...I'm only a 14 year old girl who dreams of owning CSI one day.

**Spoilers:** Leapin' Lizards

**Summary:** The Grissom household catches fire, and two innocent lives are trapped inside.

**A/N:** This doesn't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this!!

* * *

Sara walked into the nursery where her daughter was waiting for her. Fifteen month old Meagan was gripping the railings of her crib, a smile plastered to her face. Sara returned the smile and walked over to her daughter. She bent down, picked her up, and gave her a kiss before setting her down on the soft, white carpet. Sara smiled, crouched down and whispered, "Go find Daddy!"

Sara watched her daughter run out of the room, giggling. Sara smirked humorously and followed the energetic child into the living room, where her husband was watching the news. Meagan ran over to him, screeched to a halt, lifted her arms to him, and said, "Daddy, Daddy...up, up, up!"

The middle-aged man smiled down at his daughter and picked her up. She giggled and made herself comfortable in the crook of his arm. A few minutes later, she jumped off of the couch and ran over to the Boxer that just bounded into the room. The canine panted and wagged his tail as he saw Meagan running towards him. He gently nuzzled her hand and licked her as she giggled.

"Bwuno, Bwuno!" she said, patting the dog on the head.

It was surprising how much Bruno tolerated for Meagan. She could chase him dizzy, pet his fur the wrong way, play with his ears, tug on his tail, hug him, and even ride him, and he wouldn't do a thing to her...he never even growled. He was just as protective over her as her parents were. Meagan climbed onto Bruno's back, and the dog trotted around the living room, carrying the small girl carefully.

Sara watched as her daughter rode their dog around the living room. Smiling, she sat down next to her husband and leaned up against him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Gil, it is _insane_ how much that dog tolerates for her," she said. "And it's crazy how much she loves him."

"Yeah, well, at least he doesn't hurt her," said Grissom, whistling for Bruno to come.

The Boxer walked over to them and laid down, allowing Meagan to climb off. Grissom got off the couch to answer the doorbell, which was probably the babysitter. As Grissom answered the door, Sara asked her daughter, "Are you gonna be good for Jenny while Mommy and Daddy are gone?"

"Uh-huh...I be good Mommy," said Meagan, nodded her head vigorously. "I pwomise!"

Sara smiled and walked over to the door to greet Jenny Schneider, the twenty year old girl who babysat for them while they went to work. Jenny was a junior at UNLV and she babysat for some extra cash. Jenny walked in, and Meagan jumped into her arms. Sara smiled and said, "You know the drill, Jenny, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grissom...I've been doing this for like, what, three months?"

"Yeah...okay, we're off to work," said Sara, and then she turned to her daughter. "Be good...Mommy and Daddy will be home when you wake up."

She gave her daughter a kiss, and then headed out the door. Her husband followed, after giving Meagan a hug and a kiss. They drove to work, and did what they always did...solved a crime.

Tonight, however, they were stuck with paperwork all shift. They had the police scanner with them, just to have an excuse to get away from the paperwork if a call came in.

A call did come in that night – well, morning. At six-thirty, a call came in about a house fire at 218 Sunset Boulevard. The couple froze as they recognized this as their home address. They jumped up and sprinted to their car. Grissom started home as Sara tried to reach Jenny. Sara got nothing more than a voicemail, and she left a message. Sara massaged her temples and she willed herself to calm down. She started out the window, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. Grissom must have sensed her fear, and he reached over to grasp her hand. She looked over at him, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. He turned onto their street, and took it all the way back.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sara as she saw their house engulfed by flames.

She jumped out of the vehicle as soon as it stopped and ran up to the crowd of people. She asked people what happened.

"Oh my goodness, Sara, it's terrible," said one of their neighbors. "The house went up in flames about a half hour ago. The firemen arrived and said that they only found that young woman over there," she pointed to Jenny.

"Did they get Meagan?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No...they didn't find anyone else in the–" she was cut off by a fireman yelling.

"I found a dog," he said, dragging Bruno out of the house by his collar.

Bruno was whining and whining, straining to go back inside. The fireman brought him out and Grissom took his collar, while trying to calm his wife down.

"Bruno, calm _down_!" he pleaded.

Bruno then did the unthinkable. He bit Grissom's hand, causing him to let go of the canine's collar. Grissom watched the dog bound back inside the burning house. Grissom watched the dog go in, and then looked at his hand in astonishment. That was the first time Bruno ever bit anyone before. He shook it off, and hugged his wife tightly, who was attempting to run inside to find her daughter.

"Ma'am, we looked everywhere...there was no baby inside that house!" said a fireman, holding Sara back.

"Sara, stop," he whispered.

"Stop?" she repeated, anger flaring up inside her. "Gil, our baby girl is inside there! She could be burning, and the "firemen" aren't doing a damn thing! Well, excuse me, but I love our daughter, and I'm going to go in and find her!"

She broke free of the fireman's grasp, and sprinted towards the house. Grissom chased her and grabbed her arm, turning her around. She tried to push him away, but he drew her close. She broke down, and sobbed in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly and said, "Honey, I'm sorry. I love our daughter too...I just don't want you getting hurt."

She turned towards their burning house, and watched it continue to burn. Suddenly, a figure ran out of the inferno. The couple squinted and saw their dog running out, but something was on his back. Sara gasped as she saw her daughter clinging to Bruno's fur. Sara dropped to her knees as Bruno ran to her. The dog lay down, and Meagan let go of Bruno and she slowly got off. Sara picked her up and stood up, hugging her tightly. Tears flowed freely down her cheek as she held her daughter closely. Grissom embraced his family tightly and then knelt down to pet their dog. Bruno sniffed Grissom injured hand and whimpered, as though saying sorry.

Grissom smiled and said, "Don't worry about the bite. Thank you for going in to save our baby girl...we'll never be able to repay you."

He stood up and stood directly behind his wife. She leaned her back against his chest and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the couple watched the fire grow dimmer and dimmer, until it was finally extinguished.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this! My one friend suggested this plot, so I wrote it up. If anyone else would like to suggest a plot for a CSI fic, just PM me or put it into a review, and I'll gladly write it up. 


End file.
